Ano Natsu De Matteru- Ichika Returns
by Mainwarudo Kohna
Summary: This is a story about two people that should never have met, but did. These two became lovers, but then as of a tragic whim of fate, were torn apart. This is the ending to an anime known as Ano Natsu De Matteru, or as it is better known as, Waiting in the Summer. This is a story of one girl's journey back to the one she loves, a journey that transcended space and time.


Ichika Returns

It had been four months since Ichika had left Earth. She had reached her home planet, and had been home for only a month. Even though she loved being back with her family, she wanted, no, she NEEDED to get back to Earth. He was there, the love of her life was on that planet. She had not slept well or at all since she had returned home. She wanted to be with him. She yearned to be with him. There was no one that made her as happy as he did. If there was any way that she could get back to Earth, back to him, she'd do it, even if it cost her her life. She turned on her Holovision 200 and saw an ad, asking for volunteers for a revolutionary new device. It was a device for teleportation. If they got it right, and the experiment was a success, then they would send you anywhere you wanted. Ichika knew that this was the only way that she could get back to Earth, and back to him. She ran down the stairs, and when she saw that her father was home, she asked him, "Father, have you seen the new experimental invention ad that is asking for volunteers?" "Yes, I have. Its an interesting device. I believe that the inventor of that device is an old classmate of mine. She was always fiddling around with electrical devices. Why are you asking?" "I want to volunteer to test this new device." "What! Are you crazy, my daughter?! Have you lost your mind?! Ichika, my daughter, no one knows what'll happen to those people! It could go horribly wrong and you could die!" "Yes, I know, Father, but its worth the risk!" "Whats worth you potentially dying over!" "Love! Love, Father! Thats whats worth me potentially dying over!" "Love! What are you talking about? Who?!" "A boy, my age. I met him while on my time on Earth. We fell in love, Father. I want to go back to Earth and be with him. Please, Father. You always told me that the only thing that you want for me is to be happy, right?" "Yes, thats right, but…" "But nothing. Mom always wanted me to be completely and utterly happy." "Don't bring your mother into this." "Dad, I know the truth about Mom." "What! How did you?!" "I know that Mom was from Earth. And I know that you fell in love with her on Earth. I know the truth." "How did you come across this knowledge? How long have you known?" "I've known since we went through Mom's things. I found Mom's diary and learnt the truth. I don't hold a grudge against you or Mom, but Mom did say one thing to me before she died." "She did?! What was it?" "She said and I quote, Follow your heart and it will lead you to happiness. Tell your father that I love him and that I have no regrets." "I can see your mother saying that she had always believed in true love and love at first sight." "Oto-san." "Ichika, I'm sorry that you had to learn about Mom's, about Narusumi's past like that. You shouldn't have had to. You should have been able to come to me about any question you may have had, but I'm willing to answer any questions you may have now. Do you have any questions for me?" "Yeah, I do, Dad." "Alright, state your question and I will answer to the best of ability." "Where is Mom buried?" "Your mother wasn't buried, she was cremated. Your mother told me to give you a few things when I felt that the time was right." Ichika's father around, walks into his room, and five minutes later, comes out with a book, and a wooden box, beautifully decorated in sheets of gold. "Dad, whats that? It looks so feminine." "Ichika, these were your mother's. The book is from a country on Earth, known as Japan. The box is also from Japan. It was your mother's jewelry box. I want you to have it. Mom's will, as well as, a picture of your mother inside." "I can't take that, Father! That's one of your only connections to Mom!" "You need it more than I do." Ichika's father pushed the box and book into Ichika's arms. "Alright, Father, but if I do, then I need to ask you one more question." "Okay, what is it, Ichika?" "How did Mom die?" "Gosh, you really like bringing back some sad memories to your old man, don't you?" "I'm sorry, Father." "Don't be. I knew that these questions would come up eventually. It was just a matter of time. As for your question, your mother died from an Earth disease known as Cancer. It was right after you were born. She loved you so much, more than anything in the world. I'm sure that she's looking down at you from Heaven and is smiling, because she's so very proud of you." "Father." "Go, go, my daughter, be with this man of whom you say you love! Spend the rest of your life in happiness! Also, take this." Ichika's father hands her a small device. "Father, what is this?" "Its a device for communication that you can use to contact me while on Earth. Its called a Space Phone. I created it. Now go, my daughter, run!" Ichika bows and runs out of the house, heading straight for the address, leaving everything behind, her family, her friends, her world, for a man who she wants to spend the rest of her life with. When she gets there, she proceeds inside and tells them her name and that she's there to volunteer for the experiment. They take her and preform the experiment, which is a success. Then, they ask her if there's any place where she would want them to send her. "Earth." "Where's that?" Ichika, then points out, on their Universe Map, where Earth is. "Okay, we can do that." The scientists power up the device. When the scientists give the go ahead, Ichika steps onto the platform. Then they put in the coordinates and activate the machine.

The next thing Ichika sees is the park where her and Kaito first met. "Yes," Ichika yells, and then she runs to Kaito's place. When she got there, Ichika, immediately rang the doorbell and Kaito's father answered. "Yes, who are you?" "My name is Ichika Takatsuki. I'm a friend of Kaito's. I'm here to see him." "I don't recognise you and I know all of Kaito's friends by face." "Just tell him my name and that I'm here to see him. He'll know." "Very well." The door closes and Ichika faintly hears Kaito's father call Kaito down and tells him Ichika's name. Two minutes later, the door reopens and Kaito is standing there. Immediately recognising Ichika, Kaito runs out to the gate, rips it open and embraces Ichika in a big hug. "I missed you so much, Kaito." "I missed you too, Ichika. Come on in." "Yeah, sure." Ichika walks with Kaito, hand in hand, inside his house. Kaito's parents then shower Ichika with questions. Twenty minutes later, Kaito, in order to cockblock the ridiculous number of questions from Kaito's parents, and the almost disturbing flirtatious remarks from Kaito's father, tells his parents that he and Ichika are going upstairs to his room. Kaito then takes Ichika's hand and leads her upstairs. After safely in his room, Kaito then kisses Ichika and tells her that he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Ichika, then says, "Kaito, I want to be with you too, but school comes first. You'll need a great job before we can even think about marriage." "Ichika." "Kaito, I don't mean that we have to be rich or anything, just enough to live comfortable lives." "I know what you meant." Kaito, then for a second time, kisses Ichika. The kiss, this time, is more hot, steamy and sexy. Ichika thought, as Kaito continued to kiss her, "Thank you, G_d, if there is one. Thank you for making this dream a reality." Ichika, knowing the outcome of what was happening, let go of her restraint, and then she laughed, not because something was funny, but at the complete and utter happiness that she was feeling at that time.

The next thing Ichika knew, it was morning, where she found herself snuggled up next to Kaito. Then, as she sat up, pulled the covers up over her chest, she looked at the clock. It said it was 4:30 in the morning, an hour before they actually needed to get up. Ichika, then looked at Kaito, the man for whom she loved with everything she had. She smiled at his sleeping face, loving the peace that it portrayed, and the fact that every so often, he would call out her name. Ichika then layed back down and embraced Kaito. The next thing that she heard was the loud, "eh, eh, eh," of the alarm as it went off. Fortunately, for the both of them, they didn't press the "snooze"button. An hour and a half later, they were both out the door and walking towards school, hand in hand.

When she and Kaito got to school, Ichika was immediately surrounded by a giant crowd of girls, effectively separating her from Kaito. Ichika, desperately trying to get back to Kaito, fought against the crowd, but to no avail. She started to feel constricted, like she couldn't breathe. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Kaito, desperately fighting his way through the sea of people, to get to her, but it was too late. Ichika felt herself slip into the realm of unconsciousness, as she passed out. As she fell back, Kaito was able to get to her and caught her, on her way down. Kaito immediately put Ichika into a princess carry and ran. At that time, he himself didn't even know where he was running to. He just acted on pure instinct. When he realized where he was, which was the school infirmary. He went inside, carrying Ichika in his arms, and yelled out for the nurse. "Nurse! Nurse, I need you!" Immediately, a young, tall, blond-haired woman, probably in her mid 20s, walked over. She said, not seeing Ichika in Kaito's arms, "Oh, Kaito. Your here. That's unusual. What seems to be the problem?" Kaito, then stated, his voice sounding desperate, "Nurse, this young lady passed out. She's the new transfer student, and she's also my fiance. Her name is Ichika." The nurse, in shock, asked Kaito, "Are you serious? She's your fiance?" "Yeah, she is. Please keep it a secret." The nurse calmed down, understanding the situation, told him, "Kaito, you can set her down over there." The nurse pointed to a bed to Kaito's right. Kaito, then walked over to it, and carefully set Ichika down on the bed, where he put his hand on her face. He then sat on his knees, and said, quietly, tears in his eyes, "Damn it. If only I was stronger, faster, then maybe I could have stopped this from happening. Ichika, my love, damn it. You always gave me the love I needed. You were always there when I needed you the most. When you needed me most, I couldn't be there. A man is a protector and a provider. What kind of man am I if I can't even protect the one I love? What kind of fiance am I?" Kaito bit his tongue, to keep himself from yelling, tears falling down his face like a waterfall. The nurse then came over, put her hand on his shoulder, and said, trying to be comforting, "Kaito, I may be the school nurse, but I'm also your cousin. As your cousin, I'm telling you that this wasn't your fault. I know that, even though I haven't really met her yet, she would agree with me. I believe in your judgement when it comes to people. There was nothing you could have done to stop it. Also, Kaito, you need to get to class. Its going to start in 5 minutes." "But..." "No buts. I'll take care of Ichika. She'll be fine. Get to class, Kaito." "Thank you, cuzz." Then he turned to Ichika, kissed her on her head, and said, "I'll be back, Ichika. I love you." Then Kaito, after leaving the infirmary, ran for his class. He was in his seat, right when the bell rang. Then, our teacher came in and stated that there was a new transfer student today, but because of a medical issue, the student couldn't be there. I heard murmurs throughout the classroom, which were mostly out of general concern, but one stood out. It was a girl, by the name of Naritaka Norimo, well known for being the mastermind behind creating rumors, ones that could ruin lives. She stated that the new transfer student must be out because the student was a prostitute. This pissed me off, more than anything else in my entire life. I got out of my seat, went over to Naritaka's, and pissed off royally, stated, "You want to say that to my face, Naritaka, you hypocritical bitch?!" "What does what I say about the new transfer student have anything to do with you, freak?!" "How about the fact that the new transfer student is my childhood friend, and is also my girlfriend?!" "Then she must be ugly as hell if shes dating your ugly ass!" "I dare you, keep going! I'm this close to kicking your slanderous ass, you hell-damned bitch of a slut!" "I'd like to see you try, you weak, little nerd!" "Oh, thank you for the compliment! I never realized just how smart I actually was. And, by the way, don't you dare insult my girl again, or I'm sending your ugly face down to the tile!" At this time, all of Naritaka's friends were begging her to stop, that what she had said was enough, but Naritaka didn't catch the drift. She said, "I bet your little girlfriend doesn't even exist." This pushed Kaito over the edge.

He grabbed Naritaka's wrist, flung it over his shoulder, and flipped her. The only reason Naritaka even made it out of there, without any major injuries, is because of the other male students, who pulled Kaito off of Naritaka. The students escorted Kaito out of the classroom and asked, "Kaito, what the fuck got into you? You could've just killed Naritaka!" Kaito, calming down, stated, "It was what Naritaka said about the new transfer student. I warned her, and so did her friends, but she didn't listen. I guess I just snapped." The guys looked at each other, completely and utterly suprised. Kaito wasn't the type of person to lose his cool. Then the guys asked, curious, "What did she say anyway?" "She said that the student was a prostitute." "Why did that bother you? You don't know the transfer student, do you?" "Yeah, I know her. She's my childhood best friend, and she's also my girlfriend. We've been dating for about 4 months." "Oh, shit. Now I get it. Naritaka, you lying, little, two-faced bitch! Fuck, that g_d-damned bitch got what she deserved, and she tried to blame her actions on you. That girl needs to learn her place! She's ruined way too many lives, including some of the teachers, too! Kaito, did you know that our algebra teacher got arrested because of a rumor that Naritaka started?" "Yeah, I know about that." "You know what we have to do now, right, Kaito?" "Yeah, I do. I won't fight you guys. I brought this on myself by starting this. You can take me to the principal's office now." "But Kaito..." "Its okay, but can you guys promise me two things?" The guys looked at each other, surprised. Kaito wasn't the type of guy that asked people to promise him things. Curiously, the guys answered, "Sure, what is it?" Kaito, then said, "Guys, promise me that you will do everything in your power to find evidence against Naritaka. She has to be stopped. Also, promise me that you'll tell Ichika, that's the transfer student's name, everything that I told you guys. I want Ichika to learn the truth from you guys, not from the horrible rumors that will spread because of this." The guys were speechless, but they knew, as them being apart of the disciplinary committee, that it was their duty to find the truth. One of the guys answered, in a serious tone, "I promise. We will prove her rumors are false, and that she is brought to justice. I also promise that Ichika will learn about the altercation between you and Naritaka from us, first." Kaito smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Thank you, guys. You guys are the best classmates a guy could ask for." One of the guys asked, "Where is this Ichika, anyway?" Kaito answered, "She's in the infirmary. She passed out this morning, after a huge crowd of girls surrounded her. She was pressed against a wall." The guys answered, "Okay, you got it. After we drop you off at the principal's office, we'll go to the infirmary and inform Ichika, if she's awake, of what happened. If she's not, then we'll tell the nurse to tell Ichika to wait until we can arrive." "Thanks." Then the guys escorted Kaito to the principal's office, where he was suspended for a day. Kaito walked home, where was forced to tell his parents about what happened, in which they understood.

Two hours later, Ichika sprang up from the exam table and screamed, "Kaito!" The nurse came over and asked her, "You just screamed. Are you alright?" "Where am I?" Ichika asked. "Your in the infirmary. You fainted after you were surrounded by a giant crowd of girls. Kaito brought you here." "Kaito brought me here? All I remember is being surrounded by that huge crowd of girls and me passing out. Where is Kaito anyway?" The nurse sighed and asked, "Are you Kaito's fiance? I'm sorry for being so blunt, but Kaito-san is my cousin, and when he brought you here, I just got the feeling that you were extremely important to him. He told me what happened. I've never seen him act like that before..." Ichika stopped her and asked, "As for your question, yes, I am Kaito-san's fiance. But what do you mean by you've never seen him act like that before? What happened?" The nurse sighed and explained everything that Kaito had said while she was asleep. When she was done, Ichika was extremely distressed at the news. "All I ever wanted was to be with Kaito-san and make him happy, but instead it seems like all I've done is cause him distress," Ichika thought, as she tried to make sense of the news that was given to her. The nurse, noticing Ichika's distress over the news that she had just given her, put her hand on Ichika's shoulder. Ichika, surprised, looked up at the nurse. The nurse smiled, sat on the side of the bed, and stated, "Ichika, I may have just met you, but I have to apologize. I'm sorry." Ichika asked, looking very confused, "Why are you apologizing to me? I should be the one apologizing to you for all the trouble I've caused. I'm..." The nurse stopped her there and stated, "I took a blood test from you without your permission. Since your marrying my cousin, I decided to do a blood test, to check to make sure that you didn't have any type of disease that you could give to my cousin. I'm so sorry!" When the nurse told her that, Ichika went pale. She knew that a DNA test would show that she wasn't from Earth. She calmed down, trying desperately to keep a poker face, but curiosity got the best of her and she asked, "So what did you find?" The nurse calmed down and quietly asked, "You're not from Earth are you, Ichika-kun?" Ichika was terrified. She knew what would happen if that news got out. She didn't want to torn away from Kaito-san. The very idea of never seeing him again made her feel sick to her stomach, but she knew that if there would be anyone who would understand, it would be this nurse. Ichika sighed and stated, quietly, as she started to cry, "Please don't tear me away from Kaito-san! Please don't take me away from the one I love! I beg of you! And as for your question, yes, its true. I'm not from Earth! I'll do anything you ask, just please don't tell anyone that I'm an alien! Please don't take Kaito-san away from me!" The nurse was flabbergasted at Ichika's statement. She knew, not only by what she had been told by both Ichika and Kaito, but also by her observations of their actions. It was like the love that the both of them shared radiated off them. Then, the nurse smiled, ripped up the paper, containing the results, and said to Ichika, "Don't be scared. I have no intention of ripping you away from my cousin. Kaito is like a brother to me. Our grandfather taught us a lesson, one that I will never forget. He told us, "Hold everyone with open arms. No matter who they are, what religion they practice, what culture they are apart of, or what race they are, hold everyone with open arms. We are all human, we all live on Earth and its about time that we started treating each other with the love and respect that we all deserve." Ichika looked at the nurse, who smiled back. Ichika felt, what was like a huge weight, fall from her sholders. Tears started falling from her eyes. She had thought that if anyone found out about her true identity, as her not being an Earthling, her life would be over and she would never be able to be with Kaito anymore. The nurse then pulled Ichika into a hug, and Ichika said, choked up by the sheer amount of thankfullness that she felt towards the nurse, "Thank you. Thank you so much!" This went on for a total of five minutes. After Ichika had calmed down and dried her eyes, the nurse told her that the Disciplinary Committee wanted to talk to her, and then she asked her if she was up for it. Ichika then replied, "Yeah, sure." Then there was a knock on the door. The nurse got up from the door and answered it. "Yes, who are you?" "We're the Disciplinary Committee. We're here to see Ichika." "Oh, yes, now I remember. One of you came here earlier, asking to talk to Ichika, but I never got a reason why. Why is it that you guys want to talk to Ichika? Is she in some sort of trouble?" Then they replied, "Not at all. We just promised a peer of ours that we would be the first to explain an incident that occured between the peer and another classmate of ours to Ichika." "May I ask who this peer of yours is?" "Of course. The name of our peer is Kaito Kirishima. We heard, from Kaito, that her and him are a couple." Ichika's eyes widened, at the sound of Kaito's name. She needed to know what happened. Kaito was her fiance. She got up from the bed, walked over to the door, and asked them, her voice sounding desperate, "What happened to Kaito? What happened to my fiance? Tell me!" The nurse sighed and signaled them to come inside. When they were inside, the nurse closed the door and told them, "Now tell us, what happened?" The Disciplinary Committee explained to us what happened, which lasted a total of about 20 minutes. After they finished, Ichika was pissed, not at Kaito, for getting suspended, but at this Naritaka for framing her fiance. Ichika, in her fit of anger, kept her thoughts to herself, but was so angry, she wanted to kick this Naritaka's ass and prove her fiance's innocence. Ichika thought, "I'm going to kick that sly snake of a slut from here to the center of the Earth, no, I'm going to kick her from here to Hell, where demons and succubi like her belong! That shiksa is going down, permanently! No one hurts my man and gets away with it! I'm going to turn her life upside down!"


End file.
